


Due meloni, un nastir, e un mazzetto di aromi per il brodo

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COWTverse, Gen, cowt, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Viene inaugurata la nuovanuovasede centrale di "I meloni di nonna Giovanna - frutta e verdura" di Aimatopolis. Forse è il primo vero sintomo che perfino a Nocturnia può tornare una specie di normalità.[parecchi anni dopo il COWT 10 ma prima del COWT 11]
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWTverse & Polyverso





	Due meloni, un nastir, e un mazzetto di aromi per il brodo

**Author's Note:**

> _COWT 11, prima settimana, M3: meloni._

All’alba, ci sono già le prime persone in attesa davanti al negozio; quando manca poco più di mezz’ora all’apertura, la folla è decisamente più nutrita, e le figlie di Giovanna hanno già allestito in fretta e furia un robusto sistema di fila e di attese, con l’aiuto di un paio di bodyguard di cui nessuno ha chiesto la provenienza né tantomeno a chi devono la loro lealtà, e una ragazza altrettanto nerboruta, non particolarmente ben pettinata e con addosso una camicia della stessa Devina – e allo stesso modo, né Ludmilla né Floriana sente il bisogno di chiedere alla loro sorella in comune se siano venute direttamente da casa dell’una o dell’altra o se ci sia ancora una camicia sotto il maglioncino accollato di Devina.

Alla fine le porte del negozio si aprono – la _nuova nuova sede centrale_ de “I Meloni di Nonna Giovanna – frutta e verdura” – una cosa talmente stupida da essere quasi rassicurante. Ludmilla, Devina e Floriana sono le eredi di una multinazionale dell’agroalimentare estesa su tredici Lande diverse, eppure riescono a capire, almeno in parte, perché la loro ormai non più giovanissima madre ci tenesse così tanto a riaprire un negozio che, nei libri mastri, ha sempre portato più perdite che guadagni, tra le guerre tra clan per il controllo di Aimatopolis, la distruzione catastrofica di mezza Nocturnia e le ingenti spese per la ricostruzione della città che non dorme mai, e il ripopolamento decisamente troppo lento della loro Landa (come malgiudicare un mezzo genocidio, del resto? I brutti ricordi possono oscurare quelli belli, e di belli, a Nocturnia, ce ne sono stati sempre troppo pochi).

Eppure prima le figlie di Giovanna, poi la stessa proprietaria, salutano tutti con la cortesia di tempi lontani: la signora Valenti, ormai con i capelli tutti bianchi e la schiena incurvata dal tempo, venuta a comprare le solite due libbre di frutta mista e che ha guardato con sospetto gli omaggi che stanno regalando a tutti i clienti del primo giorno – primizie dalle Lande esterne: queste _banane_ sono un simbolo decisamente troppo fallico per la pudica signorina Aftapolou, che a cinquant’anni non ha mai cavalcato niente a parte l’asinello da soma nel loro cortile, e questi _ananas_? “A chi verrebbe voglia di mangiare un frutto così spinoso?” chiede Paolo Cavalieri, e molti non gli danno torto, finché una esasperata Ludmilla non apre con un colpo di coltello l’ananas e, un assaggio più tardi, gli ananas finiscono in pochi minuti.

L’ultima cliente, a tarda sera, è una vecchina che nessuno ricorda di aver mai visto, in famiglia. Giovanna, seduta alla cassa con una posa stanca ma soddisfatta, un po’ a gambe larghe, la studia con sospetto mentre Floriana la serve – due meloni, un nastir, un po’ di aromi freschi per il brodo – e poi le scappa una risata prorompente.

“Non hai mai cucinato niente, e vuoi metterti a fare il brodo?” esclama, ridendo ancora, ignorando la confusione delle figlie – convinte fino a quel momento che neppure la madre conoscesse la vecchia signora.

“Perfino io so preparare un brodo,” risponde di rimando l’anziana, improvvisamente più eretta e – altrettanto improvvisamente – più giovane.

“Il fatto che tu sappia farlo non significa che farai qualcosa di diverso dal chiederlo alla cuoca di corte.”

“Mi credi così viziata?”

Giovanna inarca un sopracciglio, e la vecchina, offesa, lancia il mazzetto di aromi per aria, che finisce sull’espositore delle patate dolci. “E io che mi sono sobbarcata un viaggio così lungo solo per vedere se stavi bene e se avevi bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Va tutto splendidamente,” risponde pronta Giovanna, e poi aggiunge, più dolcemente, “anche grazie a te.”

Un battito di ciglia più tardi, e la vecchina si è dissolta nell’aria, lasciando il posto a una figura regale, ammantata di veli bianchi e di un mantello con cappuccio color pesca. Ludmilla la riconosce – è pur sempre la primogenita, ricorda qualcosa dei tempi che furono; Floriana e Devina no, ma seguono l’esempio della sorella.

“Non ho fatto niente. Dovresti ringraziare mio figlio, e i suoi amici.”

“A me risulta che ti sia data da fare.”

Manila risponde con un inarcamento del sopracciglio quasi identico a quello di Giovanna. Poi si scioglie in un sorrisetto quasi timido. “Abbi cura di te.”

“Anche tu.”


End file.
